seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Grand Arrival Part 20
Kent picked Rhea up and flew out above the ship. "Are you alright Re-Re?" "Don't call me that. That was a long time ago." "I still like the nickname. It's cute. And I'm gonna keep using it." "Please don't. Unless I get to use yours." "Challenge accepted. Who'll crack first? Re-Re?" "Or Key-Chan?" "How did I get that name again?" "Key-Chan.... You know how you got the name." - Several Years Before - A young Kent, Jericho, & Rhea crouched down in a back alley. Kent held a map of a market, pointing at various places. "Okay. That is the desert shop." Kent stated. "Rhea that's all you." "You mean the dessert shop right?" "Yeah whatever. It's the same thing. Jericho, you got the bakery. Make sure you get a lot of bread!" Jericho nervously put his fingers together. "Are you sure we won't get in trouble for this Kent?" Jericho stuttered, trying to hide his face behind his hair. "I can't handle getting in trouble, you know that." "We'll only get in trouble if we get caught." Kent opened his hand and showed three rusted bronze keys. "Take one. They'll open anything. They're my moms skeleton keys. We gotta hurry up before she realizes they're gone. If she does then we're all done for." "Keys from Key-Chan?" Rhea joked. "Don't call me that. If anyone asks, I'm K. Nothing else." "Too bad. You're Key-Chan now." "Key-Chan?" Jericho chuckled. "I like it. Kent you're now Key-Chan." "What?! No! I don't wanna be called Key!" "Too bad." Rhea and Jericho laughed in unison as they both grabbed a key. "Fine. Let's just get this over with quickly." "Get what over with?" A woman's voice chimed through the alley. Kent froze in place along with Jericho. "Well if it isn't my trouble making son with my Skeleton Keys." "Uhh..." Kent slowly turned to his mom. Pools of sweat ran down his face. "Mommy I love you." "I love you too Kent." "Love me enough to not punish me?" "Of course I do... But I also love you enough to punish you." "Well it's been nice knowing you Rhea and Jericho. I'll be dying soon." Jericho put his hand on Kent's shoulder. "I wish you luck my friend." Kent's mother popped her neck. "Jericho, you're getting punished too. Along with you Rhea." - Present Time - Kent looked nervous as swear coated his face. "I don't ever wanna relive that." "It was a haunting experience." Rhea looked down in fear. She moved too fast... We had no chance of escaping." "When my mother set her mind to do something, it was absolute." - Jericho and Fantasia faced off. "Fantasia... I'm only trying to help you." "Fuck off pervert!!" "It was an accident!!" "You touched me!" "You slammed a cane in my gut!! I hunched over and you moved! It's your fault!!" "Don't blame it on me!!!" "Too bad!!" - Kent and Rhea were high above the argument. "Should we do something?" Kent asked. "I think we should before Fantasia kills Jericho." "Agreed." Kent's wings detached themselves and dropped him down to the ship. "There was a better way to do this!!" Rhea screamed on the way down. "It's too late for that!!" Kent responded as they landed on the deck. "Besides, it was more fun this way." Jericho looked at Kent and Rhea. "Welcome back. Now... I didn't do it on purpose!!" He yelled at Fantasia. "Don't yell at me fuck boy!! I'll kick your ass!!" Kent put Rhea down and punched both Fantasia and Jericho in their guts, knocking them out. He then turned to Rhea. "What should we do with them?" "Put them in their rooms. It's the right thing to do." "Speaking of which." Kent jumped off the ship and walked into the desolated remains of Lougetown. People started to reawaken and stand from the ashes. "What happened?" They questioned. Many children started to cry for their parents, and the adults looked around in confusion. "Our homes... They're all gone... What the hell happened??!" Kent kept walking, ignoring them all, until he made it to the former center of the town. He took a deep breath and turned around to everyone. He rose his hands and slammed them into the ground. "GEAR CITADEL!!!" Metal buildings sprouted from the ground, recreating Lougetown in the image of a castle. In an instant, the entire city was restored to it's former glory and beyond. The civilians gawked at the city in awe. "What just happened?" "Who did this?" "Where did this come from?" "This is amazing!" Kent walked back through the island without saying a word to people. A marine noticed Kent and looked at a wanted poster. "It's Gear Lord!!" He exclaimed and readied himself and gathered his squad. Kent jumped back on the ship. "Rhea let's set sail. We gotta hurry. I think I was recognized." Kent set the sails and Rhea manned the helm. "To the Grand Line!!" "HOLD ON!! Is this your doing?!" The population of Lougetown gathered around the shoreline. "Sorry sir. Not me." "I'm not an idiot good sir. I saw you create this magnificent place. And we wanna truly thank you." "You're welcome. But I gotta get going." "What's the rush?" "Uhhh... Well..." Kent scratched his head. "I guess I'm kinda a bad influence." "THERE HE IS!!!" A marine blared. His entire squadron rushed towards Kent. "RHEA WE GOTTA GO!!" Kent yelled. "Sorry guys, but it's time I sat goodbye. I'll be back later." Kent's leg turned robotic and grew bulky as he kicked off the shore. Rhea steered the ship away from the shore as Kent defended it from an array of bullets. "Kent! When you're done. Can you wake up Fantasia? I don't know where I'm going." "Got it!" Kent put his hands together creating a Gatling gun and shot back at the marines, leveling them all. "That's how you do it!" He cheered, sliding over to Fantasia. "Ayo Fantasia. Wake up. We need you to tell us where we're going.... Fantasia.... Fantasia...." Kent exhaled. "Look a pile of unguarded gold and jewels! Oh my god where did that come from?" Fantasia shot up. "Where is it? It's mine! Don't touch my shit!!" She looked around. "Fucking bastard!! You tricked me!!....Wait... Holy shit I can see!!" "Double win!! Now Fantasia. We need you to steer the ship, cause of we let Rhea do it, we may end up in the West Blue." "Say no more. I got this shit." Fantasia cracked her knuckles and ran up to the helm. "Excuse me while I show you how this shit is done!" Rhea let the wheel go. "Go right ahead." "Thanks Rhea." Fantasia grasped the wheel and made a U-Turn. "Good thing you got me when ya did. You were going the wrong way. Now for real this time..... TO THE GRAND LINE!!!" - Hyperion flew carelessly over the fort, gawking at the various places he could be. "This place is amazing..." He whispered to himself. "Hyperion! Long time no see." A silver haired man with pitch black wings flew next to Hyperion. "How've you been buddy?" "Well if it isn't my main man, Atlas! I've been good. I just got a Commodore Subordinate. You may know him. He's known as the next Miracle." "You're talking about the rookie Drew? Right?" "Yeah! He's pretty cool. A little bit of a nervous wreck. But he's a clutch player. I understand how he got this far." "Wow... He sounds exceptional. I wish you the greatest of luck." "So im guessing you're here for the World Military Draft as well? Just to make this perfectly clear. I'm not gonna lose to you." Atlas' expression changed expressionless. "Fine. I don't plan on losing to you either. May the best man win." Hyperion grinned. "Don't worry. I plan on it." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Grand Arrival Arc